


Baby on a bus

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter is a single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "I'm on the bus and my 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby on a bus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Un bebé en el autobús](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173987) by [Joy_Ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ruth/pseuds/Joy_Ruth)



“Come on, baby, it’s okay.” Peter said quietly as he bounced Malia on his knee. Ever since they got on the bus she wouldn’t stop crying. And it’s not that anyone said a thing to him but the looks that people threw his way were enough to anger him. He knew what people thought of him - a twenty-one year old guy with a two-year-old daughter.  _Pity_ , he’d heard his sister’s neighbour say to her husband when he and Malia visited Talia’s house for her first Christmas,  _such a clever boy to make a mistake like that, to ruin his future_. Yes, Peter was clever and yes, Malia might have been a mistake, but she hadn’t destroyed his future. When he graduated high school Peter found himself in a bad place, he had surrounded himself with bad people. And then the girl he had hooked up with a few months ago showed up on his doorstep.  _I can’t do this, I can’t take care of her_ , she had said and had left him with a three-days-old baby. And then the baby woke up and she looked at him with her big eyes and Peter was lost. “Shh, baby girl, it’s okay. Just a few more stops and we’ll be at aunty Talia’s.” He said quietly as the bus stopped again. He looked around to see what stop they just left and suddenly the cries from his lap stopped. Looking down, he saw Malia curiously staring at someone in front of her. Lifting his eyes, Peter followed his daughter’s gaze and felt his breath hitch. The man sitting before them was smiling at Malia, his blue eyes sparkling with glee.

“Daddy.” She cooed out and turned her head to look at her father. “Daddy, he’s pretty.” She said loudly and pointed at the man.

“Malia, it’s not polite to point at people.” Peter said quietly as he took his daughter’s arm and kissed it gently. Looking up again, he felt his cheeks warm up as he saw that the guy was now looking at him. And damn, his daughter was right. The man was pretty, gorgeous even. And his eyes…  _Snap out of it_ , Peter scowled at himself as he shifted on his seat,  _you’ve just been alone for too long, he’s probably not even gay and the bus is the last place_ … His thoughts were interrupted when Malia managed to jump off his knees. “Malia!” He hissed and reached for her but she was too fast.

“Hello.” The girl said cheerfully as she stopped right in front of the guy. “You’re really pretty.” The guy threw his head back and laughed loudly.  

“Why, thank you. You are really pretty as well.” The bus ran over a speed bump and Peter jumped up from his seat to catch his daughter, wrapping his hands around her tiny body. The guy had reached for her as well but was a bit slower and he ended up with his hands on Peter’s. “Sorry.” He said quietly as he removed his hands, a faint blush high on his cheeks.  _Oh._  Peter smirked as he sat on the seat next to the guy, pulling Malia onto his lap again.

“It’s okay.”

“What’s your name?” Malia and Peter spoke at the same time and Peter just shook his head, his lips stretched in a wide smile.

“Chris… My name is Chris. And you are?”

“I’m Malia!” The girl said cheerfully and Chris smiled again. “And this is my daddy.” She lifted her hand to point at Peter’s face and he kissed it again.

“And your daddy’s name is…?”

“Peter.” The young father replied and tried to hide his shiver when the word _daddy_  left Chris’ lips. Chris nodded and winked,  _fucking winked_ , at him.

“We are going to my aunty’s house, Chris.” Malia said suddenly, feeling that the men did not paid enough attention to her. “I love going there because she always has the best cookies.”

“Yes, and after you have her cookies you refuse to eat your veggies.” Malia actually snorted at that.

“Veggies are gross, daddy. No one likes them.”

“I like veggies.” Chris chimed in and Malia looked curiously at him. “I always eat mine.”

“Did the veggies made you so pretty?” Chuckling, Chris shrugged his shoulders. “If I eat my veggies will I be pretty too, daddy?”

“You’re already pretty, princess. The most prettiest.” Malia giggled and planted a kiss on Peter’s cheek.

“Thank you, daddy. You’re pretty, too.” Malia looked at Chris for confirmation and Chris chuckled. He let his eyes skim over Peter’s body before he looked him in the eyes again.

“Oh, yes. Very pretty.” Peter’s cheeks flushed again. Looking around, he saw that they had reached their stop. Picking up Malia, he stood up quickly and grabbed his bag.

“Sorry, this is us.” Nodding, Chris reached into his pocket.

“You should call me. I know a place where they make some pretty great cookies, I’m sure Malia will like them.” Taking the business card quickly, Peter got off the bus. Dropping Malia on the ground for a bit, he looked at the card and froze.

_Christopher Argent, arms dealer._

Arms dealer.

His daughter called an  _arms dealer_  pretty.

The arms dealer called _him_  pretty.

Christopher Argent, an arms dealer, wanted to take him and his daughter out for _cookies._

For a moment he felt tempted to just throw away the card and forget that this ever happened. But as he looked after the bus he knows,  _he knows_ , that he’ll call him, that he’ll see him again.

And Peter just can’t wait. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's five am. STOP ME!!!


End file.
